


Guarding Secret that Everybody Knows in Guilty Fort Worth

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 這位年輕便誤入歧途的男士說不上這是什麼味道，不過當他聞到沾染上酒杯邊緣的唾液時，便發覺自己絕對拿錯了酒杯。
Relationships: Ben Kilpatrick | Tall Texan/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Guarding Secret that Everybody Knows in Guilty Fort Worth

他嗅見的不只是玻璃酒杯中所盈滿那琥珀色液體獨有的泥煤味，連帶傾巢而出的甚至有不如此突兀卻又格外引人注意的菸草香氣、以及獨屬一人的清香感，這位年輕便誤入歧途的男士說不上這是什麼味道，不過當他聞到沾染上酒杯邊緣的唾液時，便發覺自己絕對拿錯了酒杯。

班有些惶恐地抬起頭來，正想尋找自己方才所點的威士忌時，坐在他斜對角、面容一派輕鬆的強盜團首領倒是朝著他舉起手上的酒杯，悠哉地晃了晃，這番舉止恰似在取笑著他一樣，「搞錯目標是大忌，班。」布屈瞇起眼睛，嗓音帶著愉快地說道。

身旁坐著的其他夥伴已經耽溺於酒精之中，各自大談闊論起有關世紀末搶案的事情了，班一邊慶幸著那些傢伙早已喝醉，一邊湊到比自己年長的男人身邊，將手上的酒杯交換回來。「抱歉，」班露出不太好意思的表情，「但我想你不會介意吧？」

「在逃跑時你還會在意這些小事嗎？」布屈將屬於自己的酒杯拿回後，愜意地搖晃了一下裡面的液體，在班眼裡，那彷彿是優雅的上層紳士打算獵取高級葡萄酒的預備動作。明明是從猶他鄉下誕生的摩門孩子，他忍不住想起懸賞單上所寫的內容，一舉一動卻像真正的有錢人家一樣，興許是那別有特色的個人魅力沖昏了自己的腦袋，才導致產生了如此的幻覺。

年輕的男士配合著笑了起來，就像曾站在布屈身旁的所有人一樣。  


「如何，威士忌的口感怎麼樣？」那就像是明知故問的問題。

「跟德克薩斯的荒野一樣。」而班也隨口扔出了他的答覆。

他本想說的是彷似第一次初嘗過的戀情，但當下的此刻，年輕的男士唯想獨佔、只有被他一個人知曉的清香氣味。

於是那成為班的第二個謊言。

End.


End file.
